The Definition of Thief
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Nanashi's got a problem and it's driving him mental. Galian helps him out.


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, all the original characters and the original series plot belong to Nobuyuki Anzai, and I make no money off this. The OCs, however, belong to me!

_Warning:_Whining, swearing and I'm imposing my own views on you (Flame Of Recca versus Nanashi (and all that). Other than that, all spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**The Definition of 'Thief'**

It was sweltering in the hall as summer's heat and the warmth of a hundred bodies accumulated and caused the large room to feel like an oven that allowed the occasional cool breeze. The people gathered there didn't seem to mind though, as they raised their mugs and chugged down their drinks messily. Nanashi knew that there'd be bodies lying all over the floor soon, as though people were falling to their deaths as they all passed out into alcohol induced coma.

Nanashi dropped the ceramic plate he'd sto - well, no, not stolen - been_given _that day. It would be worth a pretty penny with its ancient checkered design and its warm, earthly colours, but he couldn't make himself care at the time. Especially as he lifted and dropped it again and again, watching as it let out a sharp cry as it hit the timelessly old oak table that day's loot was sorted on, bounced and settled.

The blonde fell into his seat; his back slumped as he practically slid off his chair so that the front edge was digging into his (admittedly) perfect backside. He waved away the cute girl that offered him drinks, his eyes not leaving their spot, focused on the opposite wall so he could admire the generous amount of cleavage the girl allowed him to eye as she bent down, the low cut purple top she wore hanging around her shoulders, as she placed soft hands on his arm and smiled sweetly. He was deaf to the many men and women chatting and socialising around the large, bright Lubarian hall as he sighed drearily, as though his world was falling apart before his emerald eyes.

There had been a time when being a thief meant excitement and adventure and running away from men toting many large, sharp weapons that - they claimed - they could use in twenty different ways in order to gut, torture and kill him because of his thieving ways. However, since the War Games, Nanashi has found that being a thief really wasn't living up to being what it once had.

You couldn't steal from people that willingly gave you their valuables; The definition of stealing was to take something off someone _without_their permission. There were laws against it and everything! There were penalties for when you were caught and ugly men attempting to capture you when you weren't. But since the War Games, no matter how many places he visited, no matter how off the map and secluded they were, he found that as soon as he was seen throwing a gold and jewel filled bag over his shoulder, angry screams suddenly seemed to morph into cries of joy and of good fortune and the Thieves of Luberia got a free ticket to all the valuables they could haul out of the place.

"_You're Nanashi, aren't you? You fought in the War Games! Oh, ooh!"_

"_Do you have a taste for emeralds, Nanashi? I'm sure we have some somewhere; it's the least we can do, considering you helped save MAR and all." _

"You!_ Come here! I must thank you for saving our village!" _

"_He stole my mother's ancient watch!" _

"_Shh! Shut up, grandad! He's Nanashi! As in, the one that helped save MAR!"_

Really, Nanashi thought as he sighed again, his head resting on his slowly rising and deflating chest, it was getting tiresome. He didn't deny that being a hero had it's perks (Nanashi could confidently say he could walk into any town and find more than several pretty ladies to escort him about the place and serve him drinks and food), but before he was a hero, he was the leader of the Theives Guild of Luberia. Hence, he was a thief. And if he didn't find some way to make himself a thief again - and soon! - he was going to go insane!

"Why the serious look, Nanashi? I am certain we won't be starving or walking around naked anytime soon." The man's deep rumble held amusement as he stepped up, beside Nanashi, his clothes ruffling quietly. Nanashi smiled up at his old friend, turned enemy and finally turned friend again. Galian's voice was like a soothing lullaby as it slid into his ears and caressed his sore brain, causing his troubled thoughts to leave for a moment, before they were thrown back at him.

He grinned, showing off his white and perfect teeth, "Ah, nothing to worry about. Just thinking." He made a peace sign with his right hand as he pulled himself up and into his wooden chair, stumbling almost drunkenly upright. After a moment of finding a comfortable position, he idly fanned himself, as though he'd only noticed how searing it was inside the hall just then, "It's hot in here, don't you think?"

Galian looked slightly surprised by his comment as his mouth fell open for a moment. But he nodded, his bangs tickling his cheeks as he gestured towards the large set of doors at the southern end of the hall with a callous covered hand, "Would you care to join me outside?"

Nanashi offered a huge smile as he flung himself to his feet with a rhythmic series of taps and a skip, "I would!" He exclaimed, before he hurriedly exited the room, finding himself with two elbows to the ribs, alcohol spilt down his front and his foot throbbing (he really needed to arrange the hall that way it was easy for people to leave, even if drunks were throwing their limbs about). He dropped onto a large rock formation to the Luberia's western side, rubbing at his chest with a pout and picking at the beverage that had been spilt down his front and was making him smell putrid.

The thief wasn't at all surprised to see Galian by his side a mere nanosecond after he'd sat down, his clothes and hair as immaculate as always. The older man made himself comfortable as well as he removed his sword and placed it by his feet. Nanashi's eyes were drawn to it because of its clatter. He frowned, "Did Dorothy get the Kaldean workers to fix it for you?" He pointed to the sword.

"Yes. So long as I don't use it to do evil, she won't hunt me down and kill me." Galian nodded with a slight smile.

Nanashi laughed boisterously, "Yeah! That sounds like our Dorothy alright!" He scratched the back of his head, his lone eye searching the sky and landing on the bright, crescent moon that lit up the inky darkness above them. The stars speckled the sky like sprinkled snow and Nanashi could spot few clouds floating over the large canvas.

It was calming out here, Nanashi decided with a small sigh. The breeze flicked his long hair behind him, playing with his blonde bangs like some of his lovers did after a night of fun, just before they left or started up another round. It cooled his heated cheeks and tugged at his scarf playfully.

He was pulled from his moment of complete calm by Galian's hand settling on his left elbow, like a fish being pulled from a pond, "Are you alright, Nanashi?" The older man asked solemnly with a frown gracing his face.

Nanashi smiled, "I'm still breathing, aren't I?"

Galian withdrew his hand, "You are. But you seem to be," Galian paused, his face thoughtful before he continued, "Brooding a lot as of late. If you are troubled, it's best to share it with someone. Perhaps two people can find a solution to your problem."

The blonde knew this was true; it was the reason why he often dumped the problems he'd had with girls (and few of number they were) on Alviss (aside from the reason that the guy really needed to get out and enjoy himself; Bell wasn't going to be able to offer him the kind of loving all guys craved eventually; Nanashi wasn't afraid to tell Alviss straight out that no matter how small he was, he would not fit in the fairy) and his usual, everyday Luberian problems on Galian. This really shouldn't have been any different…

He sighed dramatically before he heaved a breath into his lungs and stated bluntly, "I'm not a thief anymore."

Galian regarded him silently for a moment, scrutinizing him, "Why?" He finally asked, his voice deep and low as though he didn't want to alert the surrounding foliage to their conversation.

"You can't be a thief when people give you their things." Nanashi said as he sat up straight and gave off a shaky grin as he flung his hands around to his own words, "At Nuvaris, the men and I were raiding their jewellery shop and this huge guy comes out with an axe - His growling was fine, though I do wish he hadn't have spat - but it was as though he had turned into a kitten as soon as he saw me." He turned to the older thief and grasped his shoulders with a downtrodden tone, "Galian, I can't steal things anymore! People keep thinking they should _give_them to me!"

The news seemed to take a moment to sink in as the silence surrounding them was disturbed by Galian's smile. It was a very amused smile, as his face brightened and he looked down at Nanashi. Nanashi would have sworn he could hear the older man's cruel, mute laughter. The blonde pouted and crossed his arms, "You're not supposed to laugh at me!"

"Not many would consider receiving riches without the need for pay or cunning as a negative thing, Nanashi."

"But I'm a thief! I can't steal things that are given to me! It's like giving a tailor clothes! Or a butcher already cut pieces of meat!" Nanashi fell silent for a moment as Galian continued to smile, amused, annoying, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked suspiciously, his eye narrowed, a pout threatening to tug at his lips.

Galian chuckled, and shifted as he clapped a hand on Nanashi's shoulder, "I think you're being melodramatic. However," He cocked his head and gestured, "If you are very worried or dislike it very much, why not simply ask the people to stop?" Galian gestured towards the large doors they'd just came out of, "You have many infiltrators in there. Send a few out to all the towns and villages, make them spread the word that Nanashi, Leader of the Thieves Guild of Luberia will not be taking any more tribute. I'm sure they all can come up with reasons for your treachery, reasons for why you shouldn't be _given_anything."

Nanashi's expression was thoughtful as Galian fell silent. It seemed obscenely straight forward, so easy to do. But there were going to be speculators, people who wouldn't and couldn't believe that he could do devious acts against the people he'd protected; it seemed backwards, even to his own ears. He frowned, what would the ladies think if he made himself out as a tyrant? Everyone in MAR knew what he looked like! Suddenly he clapped his callous covered hands over his cheeks as he realised he'd never have any good times with those exotic babes from Hulta again!

"You could wear a disguise. We're a thieves guild, we would be ill prepared if we didn't have a couple of spare masks or shirts lying about."

The blonde blinked stupidly as he spun and bounded between gawping and staring (and then doing both) at the man sipping his drink beside him, "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

Galian chuckled, his deep voice rumbling appealingly, "You were talking aloud." He paused for a moment and then commented, "And it is fairly simple to work out what has you looking as though you've seen a ghost."

"Ah."

Another silence enveloped them as Nanashi continued to ponder and Galian immersed himself in the peaceful breeze and the sounds of leaves dancing with others of their kind, a rustled hiss hitting their ears softly.

Disguise himself, ay? The idea was good. Very good. Excellent in fact. Nanashi had always wondered if he could pull off having an alternate personality, sort of like the super heroes Ginta had told him about had. He could be Nanashi, Charismatic and Gorgeous Leader of Luberia during the day and - er - Joker, Charming, Flirtatious and all around Mystery Man during the night. He hummed quietly as he wondered over the name. He hadn't ever thought of it before (he'd always pictured himself being called something that sounded _tougher_), but he liked the implication. The joker was the trump card in a deck of cards, able to be used as everything and thus one of the toughest cards to beat. It would be an awesome alias!

"Have you reached a decision?" Galian inquired as Nanashi grinned broadly, albeit, goofily at him, "You look quite pleased with yourself, Nanashi."

Nanashi gave Galian a thumbs up sign as he bounded to his feet, "Not Nanashi!" He replied boisterously, as he tugged his blue scarf around his mouth and flicked the fluttering end into the breeze pushing him backwards, "But Joker!"

"Joker?" Galian muttered with confusion.

"Yes! I'll be Joker during night raids and Nanashi during the day! Pretty cool, wouldn't you say?" The blonde chuckled, "I just need to find an outfit. Care to help a guy out, Galian? You're quite mysterious."

The older man smiled kindly, to which Nanashi beamed back, before the blonde grabbed his hand and tugged him in the direction of the gates to Luberia. Nanashi faintly heard Galian struggle to grasp his lightning sword as he tugged, but laughed anyway. An alias! He was going to have two different sides! This was going to be so much fun!

"Nanashi, the clothes won't go anywhere." Galian panted as he stumbled up stone steps, still being dragged as though a younger sibling, "Nanashi!"

"Oh lighten up! This was your idea!"

"It would be best if we did this tomorrow morning," Galian gasped as they practically slid around a sharp corner and headed down a flight of stone steps. Their steps were like a symphony of hard, quick and uncoordinated taps that echoed throughout the thin, dark corridors, "You may very well be intoxicated!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A month later saw Nanashi dragging himself around, as though dead on his feet, though a huge, toothy grin remained planted on his handsome face. He'd managed to make the entire double personality-thing work: his comrades knew nothing (bar Galian, of course; the man seemed utterly amused by this antics), and he was being groused to by all of them (except the girls - unfortunately. They seemed utterly taken by the mysterious Joker). They all seemed to think Joker was out for his position as the Leader of the Thieves Guild of Luberia.

Galian and he had chosen to plait Nanashi's hair into three braids that were then pulled together and held at the base of his neck by a deep blue ribbon. His outfit was mostly black, midnight blue and a deep crimson, whilst being made up of a long sleeved shirt and jacket, whilst his pants covered his dark boots' shoelaces. His face was covered by a strip of cloth that had eye holes clipped out neatly. After a long winded (and loud) discussion, he and Galian had decided to go against him decking a cape; it would have made getting caught easier. Lastly, he wore dark, fingerless gloves that clung to his hands like a second skin.

Nanashi loved the outfit (though he mourned not having a cape), loved the power and wonder he gained from sneaking into Lord's castles and looting their treasuries. It was utterly amusing and oh, so fun! Nanashi was grateful he had Galian to think for him when he was being overly dramatic.

"Where are you going?"

Nanashi spun around and grinned broadly as Galian peered up at him from his place on the forest floor, "Galian, I was just going to visit Hulta. You want to come?"

Galian shook his head, "I'm afraid I have other plans. You enjoy yourself. I'll be back by sundown tomorrow, so no galivanting tonight, alright?"

"Alright." Nanashi blinked with confusion as Galian strolled into the woods he'd been staring into for who knows how long. He hummed and frowned slightly. Galian had been sneaking off quite a bit since the end of the War Games. Perhaps, during all his fretting, Nanashi had been ignoring his old friend's needs? He sighed and called Aldata to take him to Hulta. He'd work it out later, for now, Galian had let him go and have some fun and he was planning on having it.

When he returned he'd put Joker to some good use, he decided as he materialised in front of the large, noisy city, it's buildings high like Kaldea's and lit up by the smells of gourmet food and drink; it was always fun spying on people.

* * *

**Woffy:**There was supposed to be a "Eeee! Have my babies!" comment from one of the villagers, but for the sake of my own mind (that seems to enjoy having Peta serving himself to Nanashi on a platter, complete with chocolate topping and cream -drools-) I took it out. But seriously… Has anyone wondered what happened to Luberia's thievely status after the War Games? I mean… Their leader helped save the world and people are going to be grateful… Would they receive gifts? Or am I insane to think so?

All my exams are over now! Give me another week and I'll have another story up (I dare you all to try and guess the pairing! Mwuha! It's unheard of!) and I'll attempt to have the next chapter of _Home_up. It's nearly done (as in, it's about half finished). _TheScarletPencil_, your story will be done hopefully by the end of the year. I have a faint idea of what to do for you (getting it to paper is the hard part XD).

Review please!


End file.
